


Everybody Gets a Turn

by triggeringthehealing (froggydarren)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cora is back in Beacon Hills, Future Fic, M/M, Mentioned Lydia Martin, Other, Post-Canon, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, wolf cubs cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-28
Updated: 2014-07-28
Packaged: 2018-02-10 20:33:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2039175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/froggydarren/pseuds/triggeringthehealing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fluffy drabble inspired by <a href="http://froggydarren.tumblr.com/post/93057558104">this post</a> & <a href="http://yomikoda.tumblr.com/post/92308165868">this drawing</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Everybody Gets a Turn

“Der! _Derek!_ ”

Stiles’ voice cuts across the house, a new one built only a short distance from where the old one used to be, right in the middle of the Hale property. Derek groans as he lifts himself from the sofa where he was _finally_ managing to drift off into a much-needed nap. Stiles barges into the living room only seconds later, though.

“Der, babe, you’ve got to see this,” Stiles says with excitement and chuckles. “Come _on_ , Sourwolf!”

“Coming, coming,” Derek grunts and lets Stiles grab his hand and pull Derek towards the play area they set up in the back.

When they walk through the doors, Stiles stops and Derek only just manages not to run into him. Then he spots what he guesses Stiles has dragged him out for.

There, in the middle of the grassy patch surrounded by a sturdy fence, is a sight that makes Derek grin in a way that he wouldn’t have expected to happen back when he’d first met Stiles.

“Cora’s pups shifted then,” he whispers as he watches the four little ones yelp and skip excitedly.

“Just about half an hour ago,” Cora says as she walks up from the side. “This happened just now, though.”

In the middle of the overexcited cubs, barely months old, is his and Stiles’ four year old son, picking up each of them for a cuddle, then setting it down and picking up the next one. Derek focuses harder until he hears the boy whisper to the wolf cubs.

“Everyone gets a turn,” the boy says as he looks sternly at one of the cubs that’s trying to jump into his arms too soon. “Heyyy, buddy!”

“He’s got that line from you,” Derek says, then grins and hooks his chin over Stiles’ shoulder.

“He has _your_ DNA, there’s something he should have from me, too,” Stiles says back and leans against Derek’s chest.

“Well, if you manage to talk Lyds into another one, that’s all on you,” Derek mumbles, low enough that only the werewolves out on the porch pick it up.

“Dude, really?” Scott calls out from the other side of the porch. “Mini-Stiles? _Really_?”

Derek hums in response and doesn’t bother looking at what he expects to be a very alarmed look in Scott’s face.

“Really?” Stiles asks and turns in Derek’s arms to face him.

“Yes, really,” Derek nods and leans his forehead against Stiles’.

“Get a room, you two, there are children present!” Cora grumbles next to them. “You’re sickeningly cute.”

“Not cuter than that,” Derek nods towards the continuing cuddle session that’s going on out in the play area.

No one dares arguing with him on that.


End file.
